On Phoenix Wings
by Rosie hater
Summary: Definitely Hotohori/Kag although there are hints of Nakago/Kag in early chapters.
1. Into The Next World

_**On Phoenix Wings**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Into the Next World_

Kagome looked around her, taking in the last sight of her friends. "Thank you for teaching me so much. I can't be thankful enough for such good friends."

"You are taking forever miko."

"I'll even miss you Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed as she closed her hands over the completed Shikon No Tama. Closing her eyes she silently wished on the cursed jewel. On the outside she vanished but on the inside her vision was white. A woman with long dark hair in battle armor appeared with a smile, pulling Kagome into an embrace.

"Thank you. I can finally find peace."

"I can go home now, right Midoriko?"

"I'm sorry. You are destined to live in different lands. I know it has been hard on you and you have missed out on many things in life. You are needed in a different world still filled with war. The Shikon No Tama will disappear, merging with you. You will be summoned into your new world as a god. You will be treated with respect and have new friends. You will be the only god powerful enough to have a human form. I will teach you how to shift forms before you are summoned. The only changes to your appearance will be your hair."

"What's going to happen? What god?"

"When you learn to shift, you will gain red and gold highlights. You will become the Goddess Suzaku."

Everyone held their breath as a girl dressed in the red robes of a priestess stepped into the room, walking up to an alter and opening a scroll. "With the help of the constellation warriors I summon you, Suzaku!" There is a bright flash and a loud screech causes everyone to fall to their knees, covering their ears and shutting their eyes. When nothing seems to happen, everyone relaxes and rises, only to bow down as they acknowledge the being before them. There on the alter sits a beautiful red and gold phoenix regarding them with deep brown eyes. "Oh! You're gorgeous!" the miko-robed girl exclaims before a man with short blue hair and eyes covers her mouth with a hand.

"Oh great Suzaku." Kagome's attention is drawn to a man in noble robes with golden eyes and a funny hat. "We have called to you in hopes that you will guide us in these troubled times. There is much unrest among our four countries and talk of war. We wish for peace in our lands. Will you help us?" Suzaku (Kagome as she will only use her real name when in human form) uncurls her wings and in one swoop is standing before the noble as everyone backs away with their heads touching the floor. The man stays rooted to his spot, never raising his head.

**/who are you, mortal who brings me to this world. Who are you that summons me\** A gentle yet fierce voice echoes through the room.

"I, Hotohori, Emperor of theses lands. I asked our Priestess to summon you in hopes that you, as our god, could help us bring peace."

**/come forth, priestess who performed the summon\** the girl crawls forward without lifting her head and Suzaku circles her slowly. **/raise your head priestess and give me your name\**

"…me…" the girl whimpers as she slowly looks up and hesitantly locks eyes with the god. "…Miaka…."


	2. Seiryuu

_**Ch.2 – **__Seiryuu_

**/priestess miaka\** the god echoes **/you are scared of me\**

"…w… I…um…no…"

**/do not lie to me. I can smell your fear. I'm not going to eat you. I do not accept life sacrifices, although I do require to be cared for. Now that you have called me to this world I am trapped in this realm, so you are not entirely free from your duties\**

"…but…my home…"

**/When you find someone complete your task I shall return you\**

"…what about my friend? Would I be able to take someone with me?"

**/your friend is attempting to summon another god. We shall take care of this\** the giant bird slips under Miaka and they disappear before anyone can react. When Miaka opens her eyes they're in Seiryuu's summoning room with her friend dressed in blue robes and slowly opening a scroll.

"Yui! No!" The girl runs over to her friend.

"Move girl! Or I will sacrifice you to our god Seiryuu!"

**/you will do no such thin\** Suzaku casts light around the room, blinding Seriyuu's warriors while grabbing Yui with sharp talons. **/get on\** Miaka hesitates until prodded, climbing onto the giant bird before they take to the air. The priestess gasps at the scene of the landscape below them as they travel across the lands. **/show me where home is\**

"where the hell did that overgrown bird take Miaka!" The man that silenced the priestess before fumes as he scours the room. "Bring Miaka back right now!"

"Tamahome that's no way to talk about our god, Suzaku." Hotohori snaps. "We must treat the god with the utmost respect. Have faith that Suzaku will return Miaka to us."

"Miaka shouldn't even have been taken anywhere!"

"Sir there's something heading this way!" a woman-looking male with long purple hair and eyes points out the window. "I think its Suzaku and Miaka!"

Everyone rushes outside to watch the great phoenix land on one foot, the unconscious priestess of seiryuu in the other and Miaka atop the great god's back. **/ogre\** Tamahome steps forward with a pissed off look. To everyone's astonishment he is slapped in the face by a feathered tail. **/I am a phoenix. Take care of the seiryuu girl\** the bird then walks over to Hotohori. **/take your priestess\** the emperor helps Miaka down and they follow Tamahome carrying Yui. Suzaku slowly inspects everyone else. **/flute?\**

"Yes, a wooden one." A small boy holds it out for inspection.

**/you play\** suzaku tilts her head.

"I, chiriko would be honored t play you a song anytime you wish." He smiles.

** /I would enjoy that\**

After a few hours Hotohori walks outside to find Noriko on the steps. "Where is everyone else?"

"They have gone to get cleaned up for dinner sir." The emperor steps closer to see Suzaku lying curled up in Noriko's lap, the warrior gently petting the sleeping god. "Suzaku is a very wise god. She says that you should find your own happiness. That nothing good can come from a one-sided relationship."

"She?"

"Yes, Suzaku is female."

"I thought… well, I guess no one ever really specified a gender. It was assumed."

"She said something about relating to Miaka, you and me. She was quite interested in everyone and of course the guys were all about showing off for her enjoyment. She does not want to stay in the summoning room but doesn't want to stay with Miaka either."

"… Perhaps I will talk with Suzaku after diner." Dinner that evening is filled with chatter from the warriors, mostly to Suzaku who sits at the end of the table opposite Hotohori. Everyone is dressed up for the occasion and upon Suzaku's request, Yui is placed between Miaka and Tamahome to join them. The entertainment is lively and soon everyone has left for bed. Suzaku walks around the palace slowly, stopping to step out onto a terrace. "I request an audience with you, mighty Suzaku." Hotohori's voice sounds behind her. "I off my life to you in exchange for releasing Miaka so that she may return home."

**/denied\**

"… Why?" Hotohori looks up from his bow, bewildered.

**/the price is not yours to give. You do not have what I seek\**

"I propose to you, beautiful Suzaku. Rule by my side."

**/you propose to a god\**

"Yes, I do. I have gone through everything I've ever known. Noriko says that you, yourself have been through many things. I wish to care for you. Please, my life is for you."

**/You love another. My standards are not high but I demand respect. Do not insult me by letting false promises spill from your lips\**

"Come with me." A man with long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes in blue armor wraps his arms around the phoenix. "And I will be everything you need."


	3. Emotions Gone Wild

_**Ch.3**__ – Emotions Gone Wild_

"Nakago." Hotohori snaps. "Get away from Suzaku this instant! You are not welcome in these lands!"

"I am not attacking her. I am simply giving her what she requires." The man replies smoothly.

"You are a warrior of Seiryuu! Get out!"

"Did you not ask for peace?" Nakago pulls the phoenix into a closer embrace. "You think of another when you turn to this goddess. You have not used your brain. She wishes for someone to care for her, not just a place to inhabit. A woman wants what every other woman wants. To be loved. I will surely not deny her."

"You are a follower of Seiryuu!"

"But I have fallen in love with a fiery bird who glitters in the sky with delicate wings, a lovely tail and eyes full of frozen depths. The very being who so recently knocked me over with its beauty and strength. I was told by Seiryuu himself that Suzaku requires extra care, for she has a human form."

"…How can that be?" this new information startles the Konan emperor. "I've studied the scriptures all my life and there was never a mention –"

"The woman you read of. You thought it was the priestess of Suzaku and not Suzaku herself. You thought they talked of this world and not of another. You are a fool." Nakago reprimands as he gently runs his fingers through Suzaku's feathers, keeping her occupied. "Kuto would welcome a being this divine with open arms since you cannot take this lonely goddess seriously." The man jumps onto the terrace railing, a barrier going up as Hotohori tries to slash at his feet with a sword. His laughter startles Suzaku out of his illusion, causing her to shift her wings in an attempt to move. A frown crosses his face as she tries to flee from him. "Since you don't want her, I will take her." Nakago jumps onto a horse and takes off.

"INTRUDER!" Hotohori yells, chasing after them. "STOP HIM! HE'S KIDNAPPING SUZAKU! " The palace courtyard is immediately filled with soldiers, but they are pushed out of the way by Nakago's whip as the horse continues on its path, Suzaku tucked under his arm, her beak held shut with his hand. Hotohori watches in horror as Nakago rides off with his goddess while being held back by his 4 counselors. "SUZAKU!"

Without stopping they ride through the night and the next morning. It is sunset when they reach the Kuto palace. Nakago puts the horse away before making his way through the castle to a blue door with gold designs on it. He moves to set her down when she manages to free her head, snapping at him. "That's not an intelligent thing to do." He muses as she tries to bit him and claw him while shifting her wings in an attempt to get away. He sighs and pulls the whip off his belt and uses it to bind her. "Stay here, I'll return soon." He waves as he leaves.

Kagome takes this time to look around the room. _–I'm a god for kami's sake and yet I can still be bound. What the hell is wrong with this picture?-_ She manages to fall off the bed and land on the floor with a flop.

"I told you not to run." Nakago stands in the doorway with a tray.

**/I was actually trying to figure out where I am you ass\**

"Well aren't you charming. I was hoping we could be on good terms."

**/you kidnapped me from the place in which I was summoned\**

"On the contrary, my dear Suzaku. I brought you to stay with me. You enjoyed this…" He reaches over and gently runs a hand through her feathers. "Didn't you?" He smirks when he notices her eyes close halfway. "You like the small attention. You said you wanted to be cared for. Why not let me?"

**/I will give you a second chance if you make a deal with me\**

"You will not fight me like you were on the way here. What do you require of me?"

**/place your soul in the balance. You will not hurt me in any way or have any of the other warriors hurt me or let them or anyone else.\**

"I will do no harm and allow no harm to come to you my beautiful Suzaku." Nakago unbinds her and sets her on his lap before pulling the tray over. "Allow me to care for you, my lovely one." He holds up some noodles to her mouth, waiting for her to hesitantly accept the food. "Is it to your liking?"

**/oden?\**

"It is a noodle dish that is foreign to this world." He pulls her to lean against him when she shifts forward in an attempt to stick her head in the bowl. "There's no rush my dear. I'm here to help you." He holds up more noodles and smiles slightly when she willingly lets him feed her. Shortly after he moves the try to a table and pulls up some blankets. "Now that your done your snack it's time to rest." He pulls her to lay down beside him as he situates himself before whispering in her ear. "Relax, drift off while I keep you warm."


	4. Kiss Of Life

_**Ch.4**__ – Kiss of Life_

"What do I do? This is all my fault." Hotohori sits in the library with the legendary book.

"Sir." Noriko walks in. "Tamahome is prepared to stay here with Miaka, Chichiri is prepared to take your place should you want to come with us."

"…I don't know… she probably wouldn't want to see me after what I did."

"Stop being depressed." Noriko reprimands the emperor. "You're going to make things worse. You need to settle your mind . At least apologize. I asked her before and she said she'd share you with me if you two became lovers!" The female-dressing male jumps up and down in excitement. "Miaka fell for Tamahome a long time ago. You cannot change her feelings. Besides, she will be returning to her world, you need someone who will stay in this world with you."

"But the book talked of the priestess. I just don't understand."

"Look." Noriko points. "Here it talks of the priestess summoning Suzaku. Then it talks about a girl. If it discussed the girl before the summoning it would be the priestess. But instead this is talking about Suzaku. The girl you really fell in love with was Suzaku herself."

"…I …I made a terrible mistake."

"So lets fix it. Ride out with us and bring her back."

Nakago wakes to find not a phoenix , but a woman snuggled into the blankets. A small smile lights his face as he takes in her features. Silky black hair adorned by red and gold strands, petite form hidden by black robes with red and gold feather designs. He watched her as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes, revealing a deep brown he's never see before. "You're beautiful."

"..mm..still sleepy…" She snuggles further under the covers, grabbing him around the waist when he tries to shift to get out of bed. "…mm…you stay."

"…I must notify the Kuto emperor that you are here."

"I will not be used for war games." She glares at him from under the blankets.

"No my dear." Nakago pulls her closer. "I wish to provide for you and make sure everyone knows that you are mine."

"…I belong to no mortal unless I wish it so." She snaps.

"You my dear." She finds herself pinned beneath him. "You belong to me." She can feel his hot breath on her cheek as he moves closer. "You want to be with me." He nuzzles her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "There is so much I could do for you." He nuzzles her lover. "So many things I could show you." He slowly kisses her exposed neck. "You are such a lovely creature." He starts trailing kisses. "You need me."

The Suzaku warriors reach the gates of the Kuto palace when they are stopped by the Seiryuu warriors. "Go!" Noriko pushes Hotohori along. "We'll hold them off long enough for you to save Suzaku! Now go bring her back!"

"I will!" The Konan emperor rides on, using his horse to knock away random guards as he races through the foreign palace. Something tugs him to a dark corner of the castle and he breaks down the door at the end of the hall to find Nakago pinning a girl on a bed and whispering in her ear. The Seiryuu warrior looks up with a glare.

"You are not welcome here. I am busy." He snaps.

"I am here to bring Suzakuhome!"

"She is home!" Nakago gets up, advancing with a sword.

"Her home is in Konan!" Hotohori draws his sword and the two begin a duel. In the meantime Kagome slowly drifts back out of the clouds and sits up slowly, watching the males parry back and forth. Something pulls at her mind and in a whirl of bright colors she is out the door and down the hall, much to Nakago's displeasure.

She comes upon a battle in the courtyard and spots Noriko on the ground with a deep gash across his chest, slowly but steadily staining the earth. At the sight, Kagome immediately starts to glow white and her eyes seep red. The air around her starts to pulse and the wind starts to whip around her as she steps out into the open. The Suzaku warriors turn and drop to the ground with their heads bowed down. The Seiryuu warriors are frozen in place as a wave of power crashes over them. Hotohori appears behind her panting slightly as he watches. Kagome steps over to the fallen Noriko to find him clinging to life. "You fought…"

"For…you…Suzaku." Everyone watches from lowered heads as the pulses become stronger as Kagome kneels beside the fallen Noriko. She leans over him, her eyes changing to white as they close and Noriko becomes engulfed in the light as she tilts his face slightly. What shocked everyone the most was when she lowered her head and kissed him gently, a blinding light flashing the moment their lips met.


	5. Empty Words

_**Ch.5**__ –Empty Words_

Noriko couldn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them he expected… well he wasn't really sure. But he didn't expect to find himself back at his room in Konon with Suzaku in phoenix-form curled up beside him. "You're awake." He looked over to find Hotohori in a chair beside him.

"Your Majesty." Noriko smiles slowly, his hand absently running through Suzaku's feathers gently. "…Last I remember I was dying in a courtyard in Kuto… Suzaku showed me her human form. That seemed like the best end of my life I could have."

"She brought you back from the dead. You weren't quite dead yet when she reached you. She kept you here, restored your body to its normal state. It was filled me with both fear and awe, what she did. It appeared as if she had sucked out your soul when she kissed you. Your body turned cold and stopped moving. But then all of your wounds sealed themselves and faded, the color returned to your skin and you began breathing again. We brought you here to rest. You've been asleep for 3 days. Suzaku hasn't shown herself since she brought you back and she hasn't left your side."

"Suzaku… why did you wait for me to wake, you have to take care of yourself."

_**/I am stuck in this realm forever, what do I care what happens to me after everything else./**_

"Suzaku! You're a god! You _have_ to care for yourself!" Noriko chides.

_**/Do not scold me as if you were my mother. I am far older then you. I have returned the kindness you showed me upon my arrival. Now I will leave you./**_ Suzaku jumps off the bed and flies out the window.

"… Why are you still here your Majesty?" Noriko rounds on Hotohori. "You should be following her to apologize for letting that Kuto warrior touch her."

"Glad you are feeling better Noriko." The Emperor smiles before making his way down the hall. He passes by Miaka's room, stopping a few seconds to see the Suzaku Priestess talking animatedly with her foreign friend with Tomahome looking incredibly bored. He passes another room with Chichiri and the other Suzaku Warriors playing table games. The third room he stops at, the doors are closed. He quietly pushes one open enough to slip through. The room is elaborately decorated as it is the summoning room, the temple room. "Suzaku?" He whispers.

_**/Go away./**_

"Suzaku please hear me –"

_**/I have heard you time and time again. I do not need your empty words. Now leave./**_ All the lights go out, consuming him in darkness.


	6. The Morning After

_**Ch.6**__ – The Morning After_

Hotohori takes a moment to collect himself and adjust to the darkness. He makes his way to the alter where Suzaku is curled up. "Please… I want to apologize." He kneels before her. "I summoned you into this world to bring peace and yet I have allowed you to be mistreated." He bows his head to the floor on his hands. "I will do anything you wish to earn your forgiveness."

/I refuse to be used. I will not be second./

"Please Suzaku… my whole life I've been in love with a priestess I've never seen –"

/Miaka is just down the hall. If you want her so bad then take her and leave me in peace./

"I do not wish to leave you." He stands and reaches up the the alter. "I will not leave you." He gently lifts her head so their eyes meet. "Let me be here for you. Let me care for you. Let me share everything that I am with you." He frowns when he notices the phoenix god shiver, noting how cold it is in the summoning room. "Allow me to carry you to your room." Hotohori slowly pulls Suzaku to lean against his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

Kagome does nothing to stop his approach and is shocked when he moves to make eye contact. She finds herself drowning in his stunning gold eyes, vaguely wondering if the rest of him would be just as appealing. She shivers uncontrollably, the low temperature in the room pulling her back to reality. If she was in her human form she'd surely have goosebumps at the incredibly gentle way Hotohori was handling her as he carried her through several hallways. He finally stops at a door, an advisor appearing out of nowhere to open the door and close it behind them.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I will return shortly." Hotohori walks through an open doorway. When he returns he finds Suzaku curled up on the bed still in her pehonuz for,. He feels disappointed but doesn't allow himself to be swayed as he joins her, making sure she has enough blankets before falling asleep.

-MOVEMENT – LINE –

Kagome stirs slightly as she settles into her human form as she vaguely senses warmth nearby. Not bothering to open her eyes she merely grabs onto it and pulls herself closer, snuggling in before drifting back off.

Hotohori wakes as he feels something shift on the bed. He immediately opens his eyes and searches the room for danger. When he doesn't' find anything he settles down and looks across the giant bed for Suzaku. Only she's not there. Panic sets in as he moves to get up only to notice something attached to him. He lefts the blanket slightly to find Suzaku in her human form snuggled against his side, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. His eyes softened as he gazed upon her sleeping form and couldn't help but think what it would be like to wake up in this position every morning.


End file.
